Jay Takashimi
/ |gender = Male |birthplace = |birth = Age 258 |status = Immortal |birth power level = unknown |max power level = Unlimited supply. |pronouns = |height = 7'0" |weight = 415. lbs |hair color = White |eye color = Tinited yellow |rank = God |organizations = Secret Divine Faction |food = Will eat anything. |hobbies = Training. |family = Jazmine Lumanii (Friend) Symbol Shizukesa (Best friend/brotherly figure) Solar Clipse (Friend) Angel Shizukesa (Sister figure) }} Character Theme: https://soundcloud.com/akise-6/deadman-wonderland-ost-m39c Appearance Jay is Saiyan god who stands about seven feet tall with really huge biceps and muscles, he also had white hair but he is usually in his Super Saiyan 3 form most the time. His eyes are a natural yellow tint and his body weight is about 412 pounds full of pure muscle. Personality Though at first glance he may seem evil and very dark; Jay is actually a really good friend and ally to the people around him, he is very caring and without a doubt would do anything for his friends and family. Though he is not afraid to speak his opinion in any given situation, meaning he is definitely his own person. Biography Jay Takashimi was born in Age 258 just a few hours before Symbol Shizukesa on the planet of Kaioshins, he is the son of the very first Super Saiyan God and his mother was a low class Saiyan warrior. When he was born it was prophesied that he'd be fighting alongside the children of salvation in the end times against the evil Lord Tartara. When Symbol Shizukesa was born they were placed in two separate blankets and they were placed next to each other, they were both to be raised and trained together and so it was. The two grew up together as best friends. •At the age of 4, Jay began his training with a class on the planet of the Kaioshins, he was trained day and night with Symbol Shizukesa by their master Kaioshin Orion. With so much training together, the two were friends and rivals, they'd live together in harmony and peace and every morning they'd watch the sun arise together as if they were brothers. •At the age of 6 Jay Takashimi entered his first tournament, and won even against Symbol Shizukesa. He was widely praised for his victory at such an young age, he was a strong child. •At the age of ten, Jay fulfilled his dream to master element manipulation, at this age he was the strongest kid on Kai Planet Kai. •At the age of 18 he'd leave planet Kai, saying goodbye to his friend and brother. He set out on a journey to protect the innocent, he'd have already mastered many techniques and abilities. War of the worlds Arc One hundred years after leaving his home planet, Jay would be called into battle for the galaxy known as the Milky Way. In this galaxy war broke out between Saiyans, Nameks and the race of Frieza. During this arc the warrior would unleash an power that wouldn't be imaginable until then, he unleashes his Super Saiyan 3 form in the war of the cosmos. Towards the end of the arc, Jay is seen taking on a super Namek as his final opponent. Hells' Army Arc Hundreds of years would pass and Jay was around 500 years old before he'd move to earth, and when he does he rejoices with a friend whom he hadn't seen in hundreds of years, it was Symbol Shizukesa. They'd rejoice on the battlefield against hells' army. •During this arc, Jay finds himself battling lost souls from hell and he'd risk his spree to take an attack for a girl named Jazmine Lumanii. Little did he know that she'd become a good friend. •During this arc, Jay finds out that he belongs on earth and earth would be his new home, when the arc is over. He'd gladly take his Jazmine as his newly wedded wife, every warrior on earth would rejoice at a wedding for the two. Solar Clipse Also challenges Jay and Symbol at the end of the arc, coming out on top with Jay being tied with Symbol. •At the end of this arc, Jay obtains the title Saiyan God of the elements. He used the elements to defeat the army of hell, his main attack tactics are with elements. Return of the Warriors arc Many years would pass and many warriors would rejoice upon the earth, including Kaioshin Orion. Symbol, Solar, Jay, & many more warriors would make earth their new home. They'd all find refuge and peace after the war against hells' army. Salvatiion and Revelations Arc (Unfinished) Exactly 27 years would pass after the world went to war with Hells' Army. In this arc the prophecy is to be fulfilled and Jay is to actually fight alongside the sons of salvation to bring salvation to universe 20. In this arc however, Jay returns from training for 3 years. Having the power of a Super Saiyan God Blue. •This arc is unfinished. Power During the time when Jay left planet Kai he was noted to be as strong as Frieza, making him the strongest warrior alive at that time. Plus being the son of the first Super Saiyan God, he is able to reach unlimited supplies of power. After hundreds of years of battles and training, he is now stronger than the God of destruction Beerus. His power mostly consists of bending the elements but when he transforms, he usually uses the power of darkness even though he fights for the light. Techniques and Abilities •'Flight' - The ability to fly using Ki •'Zenkaki' - When Jay recovers from near death injuries, he comes back stronger. •'Telekinesis' - Jay can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use with his hands. •'Rapid fire' - The user fired rapid energy waves that home in on the opponent. •'Flaming beam barrage' - A rapid-fire technique in which Jay shoots several beams of fire through his fingertips at his opponent. •'Lightspeed travel' - Due to his Ability to control the light, Jay can travel at light speed using flight. •'Instant transmission' - The ability to instantly teleport anywhere (by homing in on a ki signature). •'Destructo Disk' - An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. •'Super Kamehameha' - an upgraded version of the Kamehameha. •'Earth Risking Kamehameha' - A much more powerful and deadly version of the Super Kamehameha. •'Solar Kamehameha' - An much more risky Kamehameha that is far more powerful than the super Kamehameha claiming to have the power to destroy an entire Solar System •'Continuous energy bullets' - A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. •'Dark Kamehameha' - Jay uses one hand to charge and unleash a Kamehameha with one hand. •'Ice barrier' - Jay can create an invincible barrier of ice, and whomever touches it will be instantly frozen. •'High pressure air attack.' - Jay uses the element of air and gushes it throughout his body in the form of an aura to knock an opponent off their balance if they are on the offensive. •'Devilish Energy wave' - An dark red energy wave fired from the palm. •'Gekiretsu Rush' -Jay Punches and kicks his opponent wildly, then he kicks them away and blasts them with a Kamehameha. •'Intergalactic Canon' - Traveling energy explosion. •'Rising dragon attack' - A flaming handspring attack. •'Saiyan Rush' - A flaming diving punch. •'Fissure Fist' - A double kick followed by a rapid punch. •'Spinning blade' - A jumping sword slash that used with ki. •'Spirit explosion' - One of many evasive skills •'Meteor rush' - Jay uses ki to attack his opponents in a fierce rush. •'Energy/Ki Drain' - Jay grabs and attacks his opponents and drains their ki and stamina. •'Flash Strike' - Jay can trigger an explosion at his enemies destination. •'Kaioken' - The skill that Jay learned when he was a child in training, after mastering the technique for hundreds of years, it doesn't drain his stamina. •'Healing' - Jay can use his energy to heal himself and/or his allies in battle. •'Special beam Canon' - Symbol used this technique in the fight against the androids. Jay taught himself this technique. •'Ultimate Breaker' – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. •'Wild Sense' – A teleportation technique in which the user warps right away from an attack and then counterattacks by sending the attacker straight to the ground. •'Perforating Spinner' – Jay performs a upperwhile spinning around as he charges the enemy, and rams them with his hands, still spinning. •'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. •'Darkness Burst' Jay executes a melee combo on his opponent and eventually slams them into the ground before unleashing a wave of energy into his opponents center. •'Counter Break' Jay counters his opponent's melee attack with a powerful uppercut. •'Delta Storm' - The move consists of the user delivering a heavy blow to their opponent, and then "warping" behind them and slamming them to the ground. This combination is used by many fighters. •'Electric Kamehameha' - is a golden-yellow version of the Super Kamehameha techniques. •'Mighty Powerful God Shockwave' – Jay charges blue energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards his opponent. •'Strike of Revelation' – Jay rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. •'Invisible Eye Blast' – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. •'Dark Spirit bomb' - is a powerful attack that Jay uses exactly like the spirit bomb, yet it is charged way faster than the spirit bomb. Transformations •'False Super Saiyan' - Obtained when he was 15 years old in training, his first transformation. •'Super Saiyan' Obtained at the age of 26 during a battle on a distant planet outside of the Milky Way. •'Super Saiyan 2' Obtained during his journey to protect the innocent •'Super Saiyan 3' Obtained during the war of the worlds arc. •'Super Saiyan Blue' Recently obtained during 3 years of training. Other Follow @Devilish_Reaper on twitter. He's a good writer.